Catching the Creator
Pursuit Opening a door with suave, a man with stark black hair spiked up in several directions, a full three-piece tuxedo and considerable height entered the establishment. His eyes wandered briefly, looking for a certain person. "According to records...the guy had white hair." He could only see one person with white hair in the establishment and he appeared...surprisingly young. "Well the data did say...I suppose I should try it out." The man who was scanning appearances was Kenneth, a profound S-Class Mage whose mission rate was a hundred percent success. He was looking for the person known as Hogotsu Sezoku who, according to what Kenneth could see, was at the counter. Kenneth, being the least conspicuous he could manage, sat near his position, and ordered a simple beer for himself, while remaining out of conversation for now. Hogotsu, who was currently drinking his own beer, was busy mumbling to himself, though one with great hearing could listen in. "Ugh, this month has been so freak'n terrible. First, Genki managed to get the Custodem on our ass. How did he get a bomb in there, I will never know. Then because of that, we are stuck for money because the entire city is on high alert and finally, we are running low on money. Why does this crap always have to happen to me?" Hogotsu said as he took a drink of his beer. "This is some major bull." "Yo." Kenneth greeted the young man with an informal tone. "Looks like you've got some problems, need some stress-relief? The name's Kenneth, by the way." Kenneth asked Hogotsu, hoping to engage him into further conversation. Hogotsu didn't exactly know why but he felt that he could tell this strange man about his problem. "Well, it's just that I've been having some problems with work. My group and I are running low on money and I'm not sure how long we can hold out." He responded with a sigh. "Heh, I see. How about a trade?" Kenneth leaned in, not wanting others to hear, "You teach me the method to using Imperial Embodiment, and I give you contracts for work. Fair deal?" Kenneth chuckled slightly, confident in his powers of persuasion, of course. Hogotsu' eyes widen in surprise before they narrowed down to the point that he looked ready to kill Kenneth with simply his glare. "And pray tell, where did you hear some information about my own Magic? That is not common knowledge for one to just stubble upon." Hogotsu said in cold voice, gripping his beer mug to the point where it was beginning to crack. "Ooooh, a frightening one I must say." Kenneth sarcastically said as he continued, "I have my own resources...to say the least. Most of Fiore's most influential researchers have had contracts with me. I simply borrowed their research equipment. And don't worry, I won't do anything stupid with your magic, I desire to learn it solely to improve my somewhat lackluster combat skills in comparison to overtly powerful magicians." Kenneth explained his reasoning quite clearly, drinking another sip from his beer mug. Hogotsu was silent for a moment, thinking to himself. "I could teach Imperial Embodiment but what would exactly gain from this? Plus I don't even know exactly how strong this guy truely is. This could all be a scheme to just gain my Magic and teach it or find ways to counter it." He stole a glace at Kenneth, who was still drinking his beer, before coming to his conclusion. "Alright, how about we get out of here and talk in a more private area." Hogotsu said as he downed the rest of his beer mug and let out a loud belch. "Of course." Kenneth responded positively, paying for both drinks generously. "This is the least of my gratitude, Sezoku-san." Kenneth smiled in a slightly devilish manner, before walking out of the bar with Hogotsu following along. "Ah, by the way, where exactly are we going? This area is a bit unfamiliar to me." Kenneth asked innocently, knowing full well that Hogotsu was full of suspicions. "Don't worry." Hogotsu said as he waved his hand at Kenneth in a uncaring manner. "We are just looking for an open area. If I'm going to teach you how to use Imperial Embodiment, I'm gonna need some space to demonstrate how it is done." He continued to look around for said open area. "I could have sworn that there was an plain or something around here." "Ah, look over there." Kenneth noted as they walked a further distance, glad that they could find a certain area. Kenneth, walking over there with his hands in his pockets, subsequently asked Hogotsu, "Say, Sezoku-san, you can convey all your suspicions to me and I will answer them in the best way possible. I'd rather start with a clean slate, you know?" Kenneth asked politely, knowing full well the mental state of Hogotsu at this time. "Oh, I know...." Hogotsu said as he walked a good distance from Kenneth before turning around to face him. "But I wanna know exactly what do I benefit in this? I know that you'll give me jobs as you said but I'm teaching you my own Magic. Something that I created from scratch. I think it is worth more than that, ya know?" Hogotsu continued as he began to stretch as though he was warming up for something. "Heh. Of course you'll benefit. Besides new job prospects, you might get true experience in the field of combat against someone whose age surpasses you considerably. Beyond that? Well, please decide for yourself what reward I could possibly give you." Kenneth, using his sarcastic but persuasive tone, lured Hogotsu into exploiting multiple different opportunities. Of course, what he would truly gain from this experience is something he won't reveal...not yet. "Geez, you can be quite the asshat. I hope that you realize that." Hogotsu said in a deadpan tone, as he finished his stretching. "Anyways, I think that you should teach me one of your Magics. I'm positive that you know a different variety of Magics." A smirk came to Hogotsu's face as he wondered exactly Kenneth would retort to his own question. Category:Roleplay